In the shipping of small plants, seedlings and soil packed seeds, it is common to use individual containers therefor with attendant costs and handling disadvantages. In the aforementioned patent application, a container assembly is disclosed, which, when unassembled, is of a generally planar configuration, enabling a plurality of the assemblies to be stacked when unassembled. When the sections of the assembly are folded and secured, the indentations in adjacent sections are positioned so as to divide the container into a plurality of discreet compartments.
The present invention provides a container assembly which can be stacked and stored with a minimum of space. The container is particularly suitable for containing poinsettias, chrysanthemums or other strong-stemmed plants, seeds, seedlings or the like, packed in soil for shipment and these plants may be removed from the compartments without destroying the container.
Specifically, the container assembly is formed of a blank, which, when unassembled, has a generally planar configuration when stored, and which assembles into a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration. The container assembly is divided into a plurality of predetermined compartments by internal hollow ribs formed by indentations in the opposite surfaces of the walls thereof, which ribs interact when the blank is folded.
The hinge lines along which the blank is folded are made up of tabs cut-out with alternating lines of weakness. The tabs are cut out of the center section so that when the blank is folded the tabs break away from the center section and form "feet" for the container. These feet elevate the bottom of the container so that it is no longer in contact with any adjacent surface and their withdrawal defines openings in the center section (the bottom of the U-shaped container) to allow drainage of liquid from the compartments. The feet and corresponding openings prevent stagnation of the soil water allowing healthy root propagation. Since no part of the blank is completely punched out, there is no waste material to clog machinery or to dispose of in the manufacturing process.
These advantages of the invention, both as to its construction and mode of operation, will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures.